Fire
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Camp Star will stop at nothing to win Final Jam, even if it includes kidnapping Camp Rock's star, Mitchie. 'I've been waiting so patiently to let the fire come out of me - I'm just letting you know what you're up against' -Smitchie-
1. Trailer

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I saw a new still from Camp Rock 2 yesterday, and the idea for this story popped into my head. I was going to wait until after Camp Rock 2 aired, but I figured I might as well make this introduction (which is not the best, be warned) and maybe try to write it anyways. Anyways, the banner is up on my profile (check it out, it includes the Camp Rock still that made me come up with this idea), and I hope you guys enjoy the trailer at least a little - I promise the story will be better than it sounds! I'll upload the first chapter as soon as I can, in the mean time, can you guys leave me a little review on the way out letting me know what you think? :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Camp Rock 2, or anything at all. ;) Yup. I own nothing. Enjoy & please review! :D_

* * *

**It's_ Camp Rock_ verses _Camp Star_.**

_"Oh, it's been on." _

**Both Camps are determind to prove the other wrong.**

_'You know we're much better than you losers'_

**Mitchie's determind to save Camp Rock.**

_'If we want this, we're going to have to work together. We're going to have to win, or else we'll loose Camp Rock.'_

**Camp Star is willing to go to great lengths to ensure their position as the #1 camp.**

_'If you think we're going to let you guys off easy, forget about it. Get ready for the battle of your life'_

**And there's just one thing standing in their way.**

_'She's got to go - she's the only real threat. Once she's gone, the others will scatter like lost puppies and there will be no way we won't win.'_

**What happens when Tess, Luke, and Dana come up with a plan - to hold Mitchie a hostage until they win Final Jam?**

_'What are you guys doing?' _Mitchie cried as she backed away from the three, her eyes wide... '_Help me'_

**Will Camp Rock fall apart?**

_'We can't do it without Mitchie'_

**And just how far will Shane go to get his girlfriend back from the rival camp?**

_'If you think you can just take Mitchie and nothing will happen, you're dead wrong.'_

**It's the ultimate choice...**

_'What are we going to do? We have no choice but to compete!'_

**Will it be too late for Mitchie?**

_'Don't give up, please, not yet... just hold on'_

_**A story of love, loss, determination, hard decisions, and sacrifice.**_

Coming soon to a screen near you.


	2. Brand New Day

**_A/N: _**_Hey guys! I'd like to say thank you for the reviews - they are mostly the reason I'm back again with a new chapter so soon- sorry if it's slightly boring, it's just basically Mitchie returning to camp & all... but don't worry, very soon, the plot will thicken... (insertevillaughterhere) Anyways, please enjoy & maybe review? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the sequel... dddduuuuh._

**

* * *

**

_I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breathe  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise we never did before  
It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see it?)  
Changing our old ways  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm on my way_

* * *

**Camp Rock.**The name seemed to be everywhere, filling Mitchie's every thought, every move, every day. Everything she did, she did with one goal in mind: returning to Camp Rock for her second year. She'd worked twice as hard at Barney's Burgers, she'd babysat for almost every single kid on the block, and had even gathered up Sierra and a few other people and opened a small car washing business. Every dime she made went towards a sole purpose: _Camp Rock._

And now, it was finally time to return to the beloved camp, and Mitchie couldn't help the surge of adrenaline that rushed through her as she packed her clothes. A new year, a new summer, and a second chance at Camp Rock. She couldn't wish for anything more - she wouldn't ask for anything else. This was what had filled her various dreams for an entire year - going for a second year to Camp Rock. She was so excited she could barely think as she shoved clothes into suitcases, racing to get everything done so her Mom and herself could be on their way.

The people had loved her mom's food at camp last year so much that Connie's Catering was coming back for another year, and Mitchie eagerly handed her mom the money she'd saved over the course of the year without a moment's hesitation.

She was going back to Camp Rock - the place she loved more than anywhere else in the world. She couldn't wait to be back - to see all her old friends, and to make new ones.

She was so excited she could barely stand it.

With a jerk, she zipped up her suitcase and nearly flew down the staircase, lugging the heavy bag behind her as if it was simply a bag of feathers. Her smile stretched wide as she breathlessly arrived at the door, her lack of oxygen obviously not affecting her joyous mood. Connie smiled back, glad that Mitchie was excited, and helped her daughter load the suitcases in the back of the van.

"I cannot believe we're going back!" Mitchie exclaimed (or more appropriately, screamed) grinning from ear to ear as she hopped into the front seat, bouncing impatiently. Connie laughed, amused by Mitchie's eagerness, and started the van, smiling.

"We're still quite a few hours away, sweetheart, so please do at least try to be patient." Connie asked, and Mitchie nodded, although her huge smile said differently. She tapped her fingers against her leg as she watched the scenery fly by, the music blasting out of the catering van's speakers.

Words couldn't be used to describe how insanely happy she was. She could hardly even manage to believe she was getting to go back - to even go in the first place had been so amazing. She was buzzing with excitement, counting the minutes until they arrived at Camp Rock.

The hours seemed to tick away until, finally, Connie pulled into the Camp's parking lot. Mitchie, not even waiting for her come to a complete stop, swung the catering van's door open and jumped out, her backpack slung over her shoulder as she raced towards the group of campers standing near Cabin Vibe.

She came to a halt as she reached the circle, noting she knew most of the people already, and eagerly seeing new faces in the crowd, she smiled warmly. With a slight squeal, she jumped at Caitlyn, pulling her into a huge hug.

"Oh gosh, Caity, I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed, as Caitlyn return the gesture, a wild smile on her face as she saw her best friend.

"Me too! Things just weren't the same without you around." Caitlyn smirked, finally pulling away. "Whoa... I love what you've done with your hair. It's so dark and beautiful!" She muttered, all at once, her words jumbled together as she spoke quickly.

"Caity, slow down..." Mitchie laughed easily, glad to be here again, among all her friends. Her laughter abruptly died, however, when she caught sight of Tess making her way over towards the two. Hands on her hips, she cast a suspicious glance in the blonde's direction. Tess, however, simply smiled as she stopped in front of Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Hey guys!" Her voice was full of enthusiasm, and Mitchie cast Caitlyn a wary glance, still unsure of whether to trust her, after she'd caused so much trouble last year. Caitlyn just shrugged - either she wasn't sure either, or she just didn't care.

Before Mitchie could respond, Tess moved forwards, pulling Mitchie into a friendly hug, and although Mitchie stiffened at first, she relaxed after a moment. Tess seemed genuine enough - for now, Mitchie would trust her, but if there was any sign she was simply playing another game... Mitchie flinched inwardly. Maybe Tess truly had changed, though, and Mitchie was going to be the first person to give her a second chance, if she really wanted to be friends and make up for last year.

"How are you?" Mitchie asked, deciding to be friendly, and from behind her, she could feel Caitlyn's shocked glare. Trying to ignore the death glare she knew Caitlyn was giving to her back, she smiled, and Tess instantly lit up.

"I'm good, very good." She replied quickly, giving Caitlyn a quick glance. "I can see you're busy, I just wanted to say hi. So, see you later then?" She asked perkily, and I nodded, my smile refusing to waver, even when she turned around and sauntered off.

"What was that about?" Caitlyn burst out, once Tess was far enough away that she wouldn't overhead. Mitchie turned towards Caitlyn, sighing.

"I know, I know." She replied, holding her hands up defensively to stop Caitlyn's rant that was sure to be coming. "I don't exactly trust her either, but everyone deserves a second chance, right?" I shrugged, and I saw Caitlyn's shoulders sag slightly as she sighed.

"You're right." Caitlyn agreed, "But I'm not going to be happy about it, okay?" Her tone was sharp, but Mitchie knew better than to think Caitlyn was mad - on the contrary, she was used to Caitlyn's sudden mood changes, and hence simply laughed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her friend, but laughed along with her, just glad Tess hadn't decided to stick around and insist on talking more.

"So..." Caitlyn smirked in Mitchie's direction, a knowing look on her face, but Mitchie simply frowned, confused, and raised her eyebrows questioningly. Caitlyn sighed, laughing at her friend's clueless expression, and clarified herself. "Shane?" She continued, her grin growing wider as Mitchie blushed.

"Stop it, Caity, you know that's mean." She protested, ducking her head in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks from Caitlyn. "And actually, I haven't spoken to him a while - since he was so busy with the tour and everything - so I don't even know if he's going to be here." Caitlyn rolled her eyes at Mitchie's words, smacking her friend's shoulder gently.

"Please, Mitch, he'll be here. _Trust _me." Mitchie's face turned an even brighter shade of red, and Caitlyn laughed. "He can't resist the pull of your pretty little face." She continued, her smirk suddenly growing bigger, and Mitchie frowned at her in confusion.

"Oh yes, she's right, you know." A deeper voice came from behind Mitchie, causing her to jump before she spun around, her eyes sliding to meet his, and now she was blushing madly. He simply smiled down at her, ignoring the shocked and embarrassed expression on her face. "I only came back here because of you." His smile grew, and Mitchie couldn't help smiling back. "And," He continued, now casting a glance at Caitlyn, who was still enjoying their little moment, "I've brought the rest of the gang with me." Caitlyn's face lit up, and she glanced past Shane.

"Nate and Jason are here?" She asked excitedly, forgetting all about Mitchie and Shane as she searched the crowd eagerly. Shane chuckled, and Mitchie grinned as she watched Caitlyn.

"Just a little behind me." He promised, and without further prodding, Caitlyn moved away from the two and ran towards Nate and Jason, who had just appeared in the distance.

Shane returned his eyes to Mitchie's, smiling down at her gently, before he gathered her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much, you know." He told her, his fingers intertwining with his. "I couldn't wait to come back." Mitchie nodded easily - she had felt the same way for the past twelve months.

"It's good to be back." She murmured, her eyes still locked with Shane's. "I've been waiting for this moment all year long." She blushed as she spoke, but she knew this was the truth - she loved Camp Rock and she couldn't wait to return, but part of the reason had definitly been because of Shane. And now she was here, in his arms, and everything felt so right.

"It's going to be an amazing summer."


End file.
